


Movie Monday Endings

by ficwriter103



Series: Brotherly Bonds [3]
Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficwriter103/pseuds/ficwriter103
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things have happened but they’ve weathered through. No one could expect anything less from either of them. Thomas would really, really love to just kiss Harry right now but Harry looks as though he might freak and run away. There’s shame. Deep shame in Harry, coupled with embarrassment. He thinks it’s dirty, he thinks it’s bad, he thinks he’s wrong for wanting it. But everyone wants comfort and sometimes, it doesn’t matter where the comfort comes from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Monday Endings

**Author's Note:**

> 3rd part of Brotherly Bonds. No knowledge of the first two is required.

“Did you mean it?” The question comes out of the blue on Movie Monday, something they’ve started doing to chase away the blues. Thomas doesn’t look away from the screen across the street. The female lead in the drama has just dumped water on the male lead, it looks as if they’ll break up and Thomas doesn’t want to miss the blowout. He does however, tilt his beer at Harry and hum low in his throat.

“What?” He asks. On screen, the female lead screams something. Thomas can’t read the subtitles fast enough, being distracted. Harry makes a tiny aborted sound that makes Thomas turn his head to look. Harry is quiet. Usually, he’s a fountain of snark and wit and stupid during movies but today he’s just quiet.

They’re just brothers, hanging out on the pavement, drinking beer, eating popcorn and enjoying the evening air. Things have happened but they’ve weathered through. No one could expect anything less from either of them. They’re too hard-headed and stubborn to stay down.

“No, really, what?” Thomas asks again. Harry’s staring resolutely at the screen. The female lead punches the male lead in the face. Thomas catches a ‘-tard’ before the next sentence ‘I trusted you!’ rolls onto the screen. 

“Did you mean it.” Harry mutters. Thomas has to think for a bit about what Harry’s asking.

“Mean what?” Thomas pushes gently, wondering if they’re on the same track. Harry swallows hard. Thomas watches his Adam’s apple bob up and down. 

“You thought about me.” Harry says. It’s almost a whisper and Thomas wouldn’t have heard it if he was human. Thomas blinks. He did not expect that. Harry shifts, uncomfortable. He rubs at the back of his neck, a nervous gesture. Harry opens his mouth to say something, probably ‘Forget it’, but Thomas grabs his wrist.

“Several times.” Technically, it was more than several. Thomas doesn’t voice that out. Harry meets his gaze, his cheeks slightly pink. 

Thomas would really, really love to just kiss Harry right now but Harry looks as though he might freak and run away. Instead, Thomas just gently rubs the inside of Harry’s wrist, making tiny circles. Harry’s breath hitches slightly.

“This movie sucks.” Harry says abruptly, getting to his feet and dusting himself off. Thomas stands too, unsure. Harry gives him a look. Harry has always worn his emotions on his sleeve. Thomas can read the hesitancy there, the insecurity. 

“I…” Thomas wants to say something but Harry’s already striding away. Thomas grabs the now empty popcorn bowl, dusting dirt off his jeans. On screen, the couple is fighting passionately in bed.

Thomas follows Harry back, jogging a bit to catch up to Harry’s long legs. He grabs onto Harry’s duster sleeve. Harry stops for a bare moment and then shrugs off his grasp.

“Forget I asked.” Harry says, face pale from fear, perhaps. 

“You did too.” Thomas says. Harry’s face goes from pale to pink in a moment. He doesn’t look Thomas in the eye. It’s confirmation enough. Harry has thought about it.

Thomas reaches out again but Harry’s already halfway to his apartment. 

They breeze into it with Thomas repeating Harry’s name. Mouse leaps to his feet, looking astonished. Mister gives them all an obnoxious look and disappears to god-knows where.

Thomas grabs Harry by his bicep securely this time, pulling his younger brother around to face him.

“Harry, Harry look at me.” Thomas insists. It takes a long time before Harry finally does. Their eyes meet. There's no chance of a soulgaze but Thomas can see what's Harry's thinking anyway.

There’s shame. Deep shame in Harry, coupled with embarrassment. He thinks it’s dirty, he thinks it’s bad, he thinks he’s wrong for wanting it. But everyone wants comfort and sometimes, it doesn’t matter where the comfort comes from. Harry craves touch and love and comfort so much, even more so if it can be given by someone close to him.

Thomas pulls him closer, trailing fingers over Harry’s strong jaw. Harry’s breath hitches. He’s stunned.

“I’ve thought about you.” Thomas assures Harry. He coaxes Harry into the bedroom, step by unsure step.

“I’ll show you.” Thomas says. Harry digs his heels in for a moment, then gives in. He goes quietly to the bed, sitting on it fully clothed and his hands clasped in his lap. He’s uncharacteristically silent, nervous, exactly like Thomas imagined it. He kisses Harry softly, fingers carding through Harry’s hair. Harry values tenderness, trust, love. Thomas wants to give all that to him. 

When Thomas pulls away, he notices that Harry’s eyes have glazed over slightly. Harry looks up at him.

“You don’t need to-” He starts to say but Thomas lays his fingers on chapped lips.

“I want to. I want you.” Thomas says “Let me have you.”

Harry’s eyes go from partially dilated to fully blown at those words. He swallows. Thomas has to refrain from latching onto the bobbing Adam’s apple. 

“Okay.” Harry says. “Take me.” He whispers. The words are infused with lust. Thomas can hear the desire, the want, the aching need in them, alongside love, affection, joy, nervousness and the guilt that won’t fade for a long time yet.

Thomas pushes Harry’s duster off his shoulders, easing Harry out of it. Harry goes willingly. Thomas swats away the fingers that try to undo buttons and buckles. He wants to be the one unwrapping Harry. Thomas takes his time doing it. He kisses Harry as fingers grasp the hem of the shirt and lift it up. They break momentarily so that Thomas can get it out of the way. 

Harry looks dazed. His tongue darts out to wet his chapped lips. Thomas leans forward and catches it between his teeth. Harry lets out a startled laugh which quickly turns into a moan. The belt comes off. Jeans are tugged down and away, boxers are gently removed. Everything is discarded carelessly in a heap at the foot of the bed. Thomas couldn’t give two hoots about all of that. 

His younger brother, all six foot plus plus plus of him, is spread out on the bed willingly. There’s no sex magic involved. Harry’s not Hungry, neither is Thomas. This is all them. It’s a huge turn on for Thomas. Harry has one arm thrown out to the side, the other up at his head. Thomas nibbles the inside of Harry’s elbow, making his way up to the charm bracelet Harry always wears. He sucks delicately on each link, feeling Harry’s breathing hitch next to him. 

Fingers find his hair tie and tug it away, leaving his curls to fall over his shoulders. Thomas feels Harry’s hand card through them, brushing them out of the way as Thomas moves his attentions to the scarred skin under the bracelet.

His tongue laps at the marked flesh gently. Harry lets out a little groan of embarrassment but allows it to continue. Thomas moves his attentions back towards Harry’s mouth, using his hands to tweak Harry’s nipples gently. Harry gasps, a sound that goes straight to Thomas’s groin. Thomas can’t help himself. He reaches downwards, grasps firmly and tugs.

Harry arches off the bed, mewling into Thomas’s mouth. The crease in his forehead, the whimper in his throat, the clenching of fists in the sheets, Thomas commits them all to memory. He devours every detail greedily, trying to drink all of it in at once. Harry tries to reciprocate but Thomas pushes his hands away. Harry obeys for once in his life, pliant and willing. 

It takes forever for Thomas to kiss, nibble and suck his way down to Harry’s knees but he gets there eventually. Harry’s all torso and even more leg. Thomas kisses behind each knee, pushing them wider apart. Harry spreads his legs willing but moves the blanket to cover himself. It’s stupid and silly and Thomas can’t help but smile. Thomas pulls the blanket over his head as he moves back upwards to kiss Harry’s hipbone.

Harry’s hard. Thomas breathes over the heated flesh, delighting in the way it twitches slightly. Harry protests, trying to push Thomas away but Thomas uses his strength and holds Harry at bay.

The first lick is bland. Thomas ignores it, taking Harry in completely. Harry keens, outside the blanket. Thomas ignores that too, making swirls with his tongue. The taste develops into the strong musk of a man coupled with the salt of sweat and the bitter lingering aftertaste of pre-cum. A hand tangles in his hair, trying to push him away but Thomas just doubles his effort until Harry’s too weak from pleasure to do anything but lie and take it.

“No, Thomas,” Harry tries one more time. Thomas relents, pulling away and dragging the blanket off his head. He grins up at Harry. Even though Thomas has been doing all the work, Harry looks flustered. His hair is rumpled, he looks like someone took him through a 120mph rollercoaster ride in a split second. It’s a good look on him.

Harry shifts, reaching for Thomas again. “Here, let me.” He says. Thomas traps his wrists and pushes them down to the mattress.

“Nope, little brother,” Thomas says playfully. Harry could just do a sit up, push Thomas off but he doesn’t. He gets this look of anticipation in his eyes and just half smiles.

They kiss again. It’s much better than their previous ones. They’re not trying to devour each other, only savour. Harry’s making little pleased noises and they’re delicious.

“Call me brother.” Thomas insists. Harry’s blush is evident even in the dim light.

“Please, brother. Please.” Harry rasps. It’s delicious to hear. Thomas groans. He’s almost content to just lie there and grind with Harry and enjoy the moment. 

“Please, take me.” Harry begs. It’s so uncharacteristic that Thomas half thinks to check if the Hunger is back. Fortunately, Harry’s still Harry in that instance, no wild crackling magic or raging fever, it’s just Harry. Thomas slides off the bed reluctantly. There’s a bottle of olive oil somewhere that he uses as make up remover sometimes. It comes in handy now, both as massage oil and as lubricant. 

Thomas drizzles the oil onto Harry’s thighs, digging in with his fingers. Harry yelps then melts at the pressure. Thomas rubs it into the tense muscles of Harry’s calves and ankles, making him relax even more. Harry turns over on his own accord when Thomas makes his way back upwards.

A pillow’s stuffed under Harry’s hips. Thomas takes a moment to admire the perfect shape of his little brother’s butt. Harry’s tense. He’s never done this before, Thomas supposes, or at least never been on this end. Thomas runs his oily hands over Harry’s back, pressing into the knots there. Harry’s not usually this highly strung but Harry’s still coming down from months of sexual repression. 

Harry whimpers. Thomas has to clamp down on his libido really hard to stop himself from pouncing there and then. He forces himself to make his way up Harry’s back then down again before sliding one finger between Harry’s ass cheeks. 

Harry’s breath hitches. Thomas adds more oil then presses his finger in. Harry goes tense, fingers curling in the sheets. Thomas leans forward slightly and feels the tight muscle of his little brother’s ass give way. 

Thomas lets Harry get used to it, sliding the finger in and out several times slowly until he feels the sphincter relax. More oil, another finger. Harry’s moving his hips experimentally, shifting backwards to meet the questing digits. Thomas lets him have another one, lubing them up until the slip and slide is almost frictionless and Harry is gasping softly into the mattress. 

“You can feed, if you want.” Harry says softly as Thomas moves between oily spread thighs. Thomas hesitates. He’s used to taking when it’s given but this time, Thomas doesn’t want that. Maybe, in the future if Harry’s willing, maybe then. But not now.

“Nah, not now little bro.” Thomas says. He oils himself up and presses the head of his aching erection against Harry’s slick hole. He’s much thicker than three fingers but he slides in with minimal resistance. Harry stiffens for a moment but relaxes almost immediately after. He sighs like he’s finally getting what he wants.

Thomas leans forward, placing all his weight on Harry’s back. Harry lets out a half hearted ‘oof’ but the dorky grin on his face lets Thomas know that Harry secretly enjoys it. There’s no rush, no hurry here. Thomas grinds his hips downwards with a slight circular movement. Harry’s toes curl and he mewls. Thomas pulls back out slowly and eases back in. Harry cants his hips upwards to meet him halfway.

“You can be rough.” Harry offers. Thomas hears the guilt underneath it. 

“Don’t want to.” Thomas assures him “This is my fantasy remember?” 

Harry half turns to look at Thomas over his shoulder. He has this sleepy, relaxed look that is really adorable. It’s distracting but Thomas doesn’t stop the slow push and pull movement he has going on. 

“I’ve thought about this,” Thomas repeats. “Ever since I learned that you were my brother, I wanted to do this.” He punctuates his sentences with firm thrusts. Harry gasps and moans softly

“I wanted to have you warm, pliant and willing under me, while I taught you how good everything can feel. I wanted you to love everything being done to you.”

Thomas feels Harry clench around him with each thrust. The heat and tightness feels amazing but what Thomas loves is the unguarded look on Harry’s face, the one that says that Harry trusts him completely. Thomas grins to himself as he suckles a line of hickeys onto Harry’s shoulder. He makes them form a simple heart. 

“I love you, little brother.” He whispers. Harry bites the mattress at that, going taut as he comes hard from a simple declaration of love. Thomas repeats the sentence as he buries himself deep inside Harry and lets go of his tightly held control.

Thomas leans his weight on Harry for a bit. Harry doesn’t mind, as evidenced by the dazed, blissed out look he sports. He smiles sleepily up at Thomas and mouths ‘Thank you’ followed by a ‘Love you, bro’ and seemingly slips into a doze.

Thomas waits a moment more, savouring the close proximity they share, then eases himself from his younger brother’s body. 

Harry rouses momentarily when Thomas cleans him off with a washcloth. There should be no aches or pains, Thomas hopes. Harry grins at him, cheeks still pink.

“That was amazing.” He says, still half sleepy. Thomas kisses his brow. Harry latches onto him, preventing him from going anywhere. 

“Stay.” He says with a small yawn. Thomas lets the wet fabric slide from his fingers to the floor then climbs back into bed.

He has his little brother safe, happy and sated with him. Everything else can wait.


End file.
